


The Gold Motel: The Nursery (prompt)

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Gold Motel: prompts [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman and Belle redecorate Papa’s (Robert Gold) old room for their new addition to the family. (Events take place during Belle’s pregnancy in TGM: Fatherhood.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Motel: The Nursery (prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> Some Norman\Belle shippers might have been hurt about the events in the last chapter, so here’s something to ease the pain. (Looking at you anon who prompt this) I’m not gonna lie, this is just straight up smut. Please enjoy and happy reading.

Becoming a father has always been one of Norman Gold greatest fears. He has been anxious during the course of Belle's pregnancy and hiding his emotions from his wife. Although he’s struggling to fight this fear, Norman does do his best to take care of Belle. With the kind of childhood he grew up with, Norman never thought he would have children, afraid that he would be just like his real father. However, he isn't sure what kind of father he will become and the unknown is what frightens him the most.

Five months into Belle's pregnancy, she and her husband are setting up Papa's old room as the nursery. It's been three years since Papa has surfaced and Belle thinks redecorating his room for the baby could be a positive mark for Norman's recovery and their future.

The room has been repainted for weeks. Norman called painters to paint over the dusty dark blue walls, to a warm sunny yellow. Belle and Norman want their daughter to have a bright room filled with lots of natural light.

Now, Belle sits in the rocking chair, she helped Norman put together, and oversees him as he assembles the crib.

Norman has good days and bad one dealing with the anxiety of becoming a father, but today is one of his good ones.

"Sweetie, are you sure you don't want me to do more?" Belle rocks back and forth in the chair, holding the instructions to the baby bed.

"No, D-d-dearie, I have it." Norman enters the room with the cribs mattress. "I c-c-couldn't ask you to lift anything heavy."

"It's not that heavy and I can help. I helped with the chair."

"I know." He leans the mattress against the wall. "And you w-w-were a very good helper." He steps to her and kisses the crown of her head.

"I'm not going to break, Sweetie." She looks up to him, rubbing on her pregnant belly.

"I know that too."

"But you're still not going to let me help, are you?"

"Nope." He chuckles and kisses her cheek, then sits on the floor next to the pile of crib pieces. "You c-c-can read me the instructions. You know how m-m-much I love you to read to me."

"Even instructions to a baby crib?" She turns her face up in confusion. Norman has his little strange habits, but she loves him for it.

"Yes, D-d-dearie, even instructions to a crib."

"Alright, Honey," she sighs out and reads the manual for her husband.

Norman quickly gets to work on putting together the bed. He has rebuilt and restored antiques for most of his life, so putting together a crib is like second nature. He really doesn't need Belle to read him the instructions, he really just wanted to hear her sweet voice.

"Norman, Sweetie?” She glances over the instructions and looks at what he's doing. She’s a bit lost. “I don’t think we’ve gotten to that part yet. You have to screw in the rails first.” She crinkles up the paper. “Are you ahead?"

"Oh!" Norman sits down the screwdriver and turns to his adoring wife. He's a lot more ahead than what she thinks. "I guess I s-s-skipped a few parts."

"Well are you doing right? I've never put one of these together before and it has to be right." She's worried that she read off something wrong.

"It's right, D-d-dearie." He noticed the look of worry on her face and crawls to her chair, sitting up on his knees. He gently rubs on her belly and can feel his daughter inside. It's the most amazing thing his hands have ever felt. "Do you th-th-think you read it wrong?"

"I don't know. Now I'm confused as to where we are."

He kisses her belly and caresses his nose against it, then hoods his eyes up at Belle. Now he has to confess that he doesn't need the instructions. "Belle, I have s-s-something to tell you."

"Yes?" She strokes her hands through his silvery hair.

"I d-d-didn't need you to read the instructions."

"What?" She stops stroking his hair.

"I just w-w-wanted to hear your voice. I could put this th-th-thing together with my eyes closed."

"You had me reading that for nothing?"

"Yes, D-d-dearie."

"Norman." She shakes her head. She rather have been helping him than sitting in that chair.

"I'm s-s-sorry, My Love."

"It's okay, Norman." She kisses his forehead. "I really would have liked to be down there with you."  

"I was b-b-being selfish for a moment, wanting your sweet voice all to myself. You h-h-have an accent one could never forget."

"Aww, you're so sweet." Her cheeks blush a rosy red. He can still make her blush with his caring words. "But that was just a little selfish," she adds.

"I can m-m-make it up to you."

"Oh, really?" She tilts her head to the right and places her hand on his cheek. "And how are you going to do that."

Norman's fear of becoming a father sometimes stops him from being intimate with his wife, but today she's so beautiful, her voice is heavenly and their having such a good time together that his desire for her outweighs everything else. "I know a way." He gently kisses her, closing his eyes, and pushing his tongue between her lips. He rubs his right hand under the purple skirt of her dress and caresses her thigh.

"I like your idea of making it up to me," she whispers upon his lips.

"I knew you would," his brogue thickens as he speaks without a stutter. Norman lifts up her skirt and rubs his hands over her blue and white striped panties. "You like that, Dearie?"

"Mmm, yes," she sighs, leaning back into the rocker and closes her eyes.

Norman tease her pussy over the panties until her juices starts to soak through. "You're g-g-getting wet quickly."

"We haven't done anything in awhile," she whispers. "Your hand feels so good."

"Good." He gets up from his knees, stand behind the rocking chair and lean over the right side. "It's about to feel even better." He buries his face in her neck and nibbles on her skin.

Belle giggles as the stubble on his face tickles her silky flesh.

His right hand slowly slides down and he cups her breast over the dress.

She reaches up and places her right hand on the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. "I love you, Norman," she purrs.

"I love you too." He slides his hand further down her body and rubs on her belly. He can't get enough of touching her there. He peppers her neck with kisses as he lifts her dress up a little more and dips his hand into her panties.

"Mmm." She closes her eyes tightly, focusing on the feeling of her husband's hand between her thighs.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs in the side of her neck, as he slides two fingers between her juicy folds.

Belle's legs shiver to his touch and she breaths heavily out of her mouth.

Norman watches the pleasure on her face and he's intoxicated by her expressions. His cock stiffens in his pants, but he doesn't touch himself. This is all for her.

"Ah, ahh..."

He moves his fingers over her pearl in circular motion, saturating them with her nectar. Norman love how warm and slick she is, this is all the pleasure he needs.

Belle lifts her left leg over the arm of the chair and slips her left hand in her panties to join his. She hold her hand over his, but she doesn't touch herself. She just wants to feel him as his fingers do all the work. "Faster, Norman," she breaths.

"Yes, Dearie." He massages his fingers faster, then dips them down into her opening and rapidly penetrates her with two fingers, knuckles deep. The sound of her drenched pussy increases when he moves his hand.

"Ooh... Oh, Gods!" she moans and her voice echos through the room.

Her cries sends shivers down his spine. "That voice is what got us in this situation," he whispers in her ear and nips on her earlobe.

"I'm... I'm... I'm so glad it d-d-did." She grips a fist full of his hair, tugging involuntarily.

"I love it when you pull my hair." He uses his free hand to turn her head to him and kisses her firmly, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He steals as much of her breath as he can, before he pulls his hand out of her panties.

"Wh-what? Why did you stop?" 

"Shhh, Dearie." He spreads the syrup on his fingers onto her neck and licks it off. "We're not finished yet. I still need to make it up to you."

"Yes you do. We could have had the crib up if it wasn't for you."

"I know, My Love." He steps back in front of the rocker and drops to his knees. He pushes the chair so that it rocks back, then he stops it by taking hold of the arms.

"You're being playful," she snickers.

"I really need to make it up to you.” He bits his bottom lip. “You're only in this chair because of me."

"I don't mind the chair."

"You don't anymore." He raises a single eyebrow.  

Belle snorts at his expression, happy to see his playfulness. He hasn't showed much of it lately. "Well that's true." She lifts her right over the arm of the chair.

"You lift your leg as if you know what I'm doing to do." He kneads the inside of her thigh.

"That's because I do."

"But you didn't even take your panties off." He licks his lips, as they salivate for the taste of her.

"I'm sure you can work around it."

"You're right." He pushes her panties to the side and dips his stubble face between her petals.

"Oh, shit!" She knew what he was going to do, but she didn't expect him to do down so fast. "Ah... Ahhh!" Her body trembles uncontrollably.

Norman slows down and gently licks on her clit, then wraps his lips around it and suckles. His lips smack as he sucks.

Her pussy throbs when his lips tighten around jewel. She loves it when he suck on her like this. The feeling always make her want to close her legs tightly, but she never does. She always fights the urge. "Shit," she yells, arching her back and she grips the back of his head.

He swiftly flicks his tongue over her pearl like his life depended on it, savoring every luscious drop that falls from it. He's determined to make her cum and he isn't coming up for air until she does. The chair rocks back as he buries his face deeper in pussy, dipping his tongue into her opening and using his right thumb to give her pink bundle of nerves all the attention it needs.

"Fuck!" Her body tenses and quakes as the sudden waves of orgasm flutter through her. "Ahhh... Ah, ah." She cums on her husband's face.

Norman rubs his face nose deep in her warm juices, he can't get enough of the way it tastes and smells.

Belle loosens her grip on his hair and she basks in the afterglow feeling of her orgasm.

Even though he wants more to drink, Norman lifts his head up from between her thighs. He doesn't want to overwork his pregnant wife. He licks her essence from his lips as he helps take her legs down from the arms of the chair and pulls down her dress.

She sits up in the chair and takes the hem of her dress, wiping his face.

"Thank you, D-d-dearie." His stutter returns to him. "Did I m-m-make it up to you?" He rubs on her belly. His daughter is very active inside.

"Yes, Sweetie, you definitely made it up to me." She places her hand over his. "You're such a good husband."

"I-I am?"

"Yes." She slowly nods. "And you're going to be such a great father."

Norman doesn't reply. He slowly lowers his head on her lap, unsure if her words will be true.

She tenderly comb her finger through his hair, enjoying this quiet moment with the man she deeply loves.

"D-d-do you still wanna help me with the crib?" Norman lifts his head to her.

"Of course I do." She kisses the crown of his head. "But not until after."

"After what?"

"I need some ice cream." She smiles radiantly.

"You ate all the c-c-cherry cheesecake ice cream for breakfast."

"I did?"

"Yes, D-d-dearie."

"Dammit," she pouts and crosses her arms. The sex really has her craving ice cream right now.

"D-d-don't worry, Belle." He strokes the back of his right hand across her pouty cheeks. "I knew you w-w-would want more. So w-w-when you took a shower this morning, I got you some cookies and c-c-cream ice cream."

"Really?" Her face lights up with a smile. "Oh, Norman." She hugs him tightly. She has never been so excited for ice cream. "You're so good to me."

"I try to be, D-d-dearie."

"You are." She kisses him softly. "Let's go get use some."

"Alright." Norman stands to his feet and takes his wife's hands, pulling her up out of the chair. He wraps his left arm around the small of her back and rests his other hand on her belly. 

Belle rests her head on his shoulder, as he leads them down to the kitchen for the frozen treat to cure her after sex craving.


End file.
